Почему он так ненавистно?
by Reidak The Spix Macaw
Summary: Почему он меня ненавидеть? Почему? что сделать, чтобы заслужить это?-Blu. Почему действуем так жестоких & Sadistic? Как он может простить меня? После всего я сделал ему?-Reidak осторожностью T безопасность для символов смерти и матом


«Reidak, стоп!»

«Закрыть его, грубиян!» Пунш «Бери как мужчина!» Reidak в настоящее время трансграничных Blu, неоднократно кулаками в лицо. Голубой ара уже кровавый нос, синяки и черные глаза, но это явно было не достаточно хорошо для него. Он ударил его снова, это время приготовления Blu головы попал в землю трудно. Он кричал в боли, но Reidak только рассмеялся. «Крик, все что вы хотите, Лазурный. Никто здесь, чтобы помочь вам. В случае, если вы забыли, что вы, наверное, Джуэл и Рафаэль, плюс все остальные находятся вне для пищи. Они не будут обратно ближайшее время либо.» Действительно, семья и друзья вышел, настроить некоторые сюрприз для Blu, и поскольку он был только десять минут после того, как они покинули, Blu придется надеяться что незаконнорожденный брат его бы устали стучать ему.

«Пожалуйста, Reidak. Я прошу прощения за то, что я сделал.» Reidak смотрел на безнадежный взгляд Blu дал ему и на мгновение он заблудился в его мысли.

Кадр

«Девлин, пожалуйста...» Мальчик с чистым тёмно синими перьями лежал на земле в очевидной боли. Талль тень возвышалась над ним, владельцем которой был его старые враги боялись немецкий нацистский Какаду. "I... Мне очень жаль.»

«Ты Извините.» Острый коготь вдруг столкнулся с его лицом, пугая его глаз.

Конец воспоминание

«Ты, извините!» Резко Reidak ногами Blu в желудке и он перевернулся в боль. Он кашлял немного крови, но все равно Reidak.

«Почему ты... так с ума?» Blu braced себя на еще один хит, но он никогда не пришел. Он посмотрел чтобы увидеть пустую душу брата ходить им с банкой пива в его крыло, что он украл из бара. Он думал, что он слышал, как он бормотал, «Почему я так с ума?», но было слишком много боли чтобы думать об этом. И он был не настолько глуп попросить его повторить его; Он вероятно будет атаковать его снова. Вздыхая, blu вытащили себя в центр дупло, так как он был рядом с его. Он сумел мокрый лист и ударить его на его лице, прежде чем принимать место по его гнездо и положив голову на таблице.

Reidak отступил в свой дом немного успокоиться. Он честно не был уверен, почему он был так зол на Blu. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы провоцировать его, и еще всего пять минут назад он имел его возлагали и кровотечение. Единственное, что получил его остановить было что память. Он вспомнил один раз, его отец решил обыграть практически жизни вне его не заработать ему достаточно денег в конкурсе. «Я слишком много, как вы, папа.» Слово считали чуждо ему, поскольку он даже не видел своего отца в годы. Он вздохнул и взял его черный крест осколок, вот что!. Игра minecraft с его братом (лучший друг) может помочь получить его ум от вещи на некоторое время.

Blu был в дупле с его лицом, оштукатурены на лист почти на час. Jewel и Роберто наконец прилетел и заметил его состояние. «Что такое Blu-* ахнула! * что случилось?!» Blu сняла его голову, как только говорил Jewel и прицел не был довольно. Его левый глаз был опухшим и фиолетовый, его нос был сухой крови, откуда она, и на вершине, что он просто выглядел ужасно.

«Что случилось, человек? Reidak это сделал не он?» Роберто трещины костяшками. «Я клянусь, что он действительно собирается получить его на этот раз». Он быстро спрятал вещи раньше он и Эдуардо, пролетел вперед вниз, чтобы найти Reudak в логово.

«Blu, ты в порядке? Позвольте мне помочь.» Он знал, она была очень обеспокоены, но он не хочет никакой помощи. Он хотел доказать, что он может быть сильным.

«Это хорошо, драгоценность. Все нормально. Действительно.» Он пытался давать один из подписи улыбается, но это было очевидно

«Пойдем со мной. Я буду получать вы очищены. «И тогда я пойду говорить для Reidak если он еще жив». Она взяла его крыла и привела его в гнездо, где она жестом ему сидеть на кровати thle. Она исчез и вернулся с влажной салфеткой, полотенцем, бинты и некоторые льда. Кроме мягко, в Она вытерла кровь перед охватывающих сокращений с повязками. После того, как она это было сделано с этим она лед, завернутый в полотенце и отдал ему. «Поставить это на глаз.»

«Спасибо, драгоценность.» Он улыбнулся, ярко, и она снова улыбнулась.

«Остаться здесь. Я буду обратно.»

«Куда вы идете?»

«Присоединиться к Роберто и папа в их «чат» с Reidak.» Она покинула и Blu лежал на кровати.

«Человек, какова ваша проблема?! Мы оставляем, чтобы забрать некоторые grub и вы приходите из подполья и почти убить Blu?!» Ревела Эдуардо

«Oi! Я почти не убить его! Он по-прежнему дышал не он?» Reidak боролся против Эдуардо железная хватка. Он в одиночку был holdinig его его горло.

«Затем объяснить, почему он был долбанные беспорядок, когда мы ходили в.» Роберто спросил demandingly

«Он — Церулеан голубой! Не может мы просто обвинить его на матери-природы и двигаться дальше уже?»

«Нет! Что же такое с тобой?»крикнул Роберто

«Много вещей, Робс» Reidak, мрачно усмехнулся. Эдуардо почесал свой нос перед установкой русского

«Смотреть человек, вы не можете быть doin' это каждый раз, когда мы трогать blu. Что делать, если вы идете слишком далеко за один день?» Сомнение Эдуардо и Роберто

«Я бы не сделать это. Если не пришлось. Хе.» Он усмехнулся evilly с осколок

«Reidak. Почему вы пытаетесь убить моего Blu?!» Крикнул Jewel

«Ах, здесь мы идем снова.» Застонал Reidak

«Не стонать о нем Reidak. Он был очень расстроен.» Ответил Jewel

«Это нормально. Я прощаю его.» Каждый человек повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Blu, который шел за ними. Он по-прежнему был лед на его глаз. «Я знаю, что вы не всегда означает быть такой Ну а...». Он не хотел сказать, что действительно на уме страха, что rikkhe придет в его комнате в ночное время и на самом деле убить его. Reidak просто там стоял совершенно запутался.

«Как можно этой бездарности простить меня? После всего, что я сделал?» Рид неожиданно подумал

Кадр

«Девлин?» Мало Reidak осторожно шагнул в гостиной с его глазами, бросил и его руки за спиной.

«Что вы хотите?!» Пришел ответ порочный.

«Um... Я просто хотел сказать, что, даже несмотря на то, что вы будете всегда действительно означает для меня я до сих пор простить вам.» Его оскорбительных приемных няню не ответить на первый. «Девлин?»

«Убирайся отсюда!»

«Но-»

«Теперь, вы маленький мальчишка!» Он бросил бутылку в него и он бегали от своей комнаты.

«Что такое вопрос, братан? Вы поняли, как бесполезный ты?» Сказал Рид «s бывший старший брат Reidak 2

«Заткнись, задерживать.» Reidak затем захлопнул дверь в лице его брата.

Конец воспоминание

"Вон из моего дома. ««««Сейчас.»Reidak толкнул Роберто, Jewell и Эдуардо, перед закрывая дверь на них.

«Какова его проблему?» Спросил Роберто

«Давай, ребята. Давайте просто оставить его быть.» Сказал Blu, как все 4 из них летели от «Рок-Хаус, в то время как Reidak наблюдал за ними из окна. Освещая камин для некоторых рамэн, он вздохнул.

«Что не так со мной? Это все твоя вина, сатана и Бог.


End file.
